


Punished

by LewdDragon (Darksaphira)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Anthro, Bears, Bestiality, Brutality, Furry, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Slavery, Tigers, Torture, Wolf Sex, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksaphira/pseuds/LewdDragon
Summary: A Master shows his Slave just why he should be grateful for everything he gives him.It could always be so much worse.
Kudos: 124





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply something that's been in my head for a while. All animals mentioned are anthropomorphic, but it is still bestiality. It is also very much rape. Nothing here is realistic or should be done in reality. It is all just a fantasy and should be treated as such. Don't like, don't read.   
> I hope I tagged this good enough. 
> 
> It is also my first sex scene of any kind.   
> This one will probably remain a oneshot, but if my style is liked I might write more pieces in the future.   
> If it is really liked I could do a few more bits in this universe.

"N-no, Master, please! I'm sorry, please don't! Please, I am sorry Master I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to do anything!" The black haired slave screamed, his voice rising in pitch and panic the further he was dragged along the way. 

The man who dragged him didn't react to any of his pleas as he stopped in front of the heavy security door. One hand still fisted in the back of the other mans tunic he used the other to swipe his ID-card. A warning blare sounded as the door opened with a hiss. 

"Please, Master I apologize! You don't have to do this!" He screamed, sobbing by now. Still he didn't fight the man, didn't even resist as he was pushed through the door. 

The addressed man remained impassive, even as the slave collapsed on his knees.   
"If you're lucky they'll leave enough of you to apologize later." He stated coldly as the door shut. 

Stefan crawled up to the door, still sobbing apologies, as the even heavier door behind him opened with another blare. He turned around and backed away until his backside hit the door, eyes wide. 

A huge, dark and furry creature advanced through the door, sniffing the air curiously. 

The human started up at it.   
"Please don't hurt me. I-I'll be good, please I'll do anything just don't hurt me." He whimpered, eyes wide.

The beast advanced towards him and growled. Yellow eyes stared down at him as his snout opened a bit to reveal giant fangs. His ears twitched slightly before the big claws hands shot out. 

Stefan shrieked, but the wolfs claw simply closed around his leg. The beast turned around, dragging his newest price after him without much care. 

He was dragged through the door and into the big room beyond. Once there the best hauled him up and threw him face first onto the metal table there. He winced at the hard impact.

The wolf-man was excited about this little human. In fact he remembered him, remembered this ones smell. His cock did too, growing rapidly hard. One of his paws held his victim down easily, though this one didn't really struggle as the others did, as the other one pushed his tunic up over his ass. His cock was already leaking precum at the sight in front of him. 

Stefans eyes widened as his ass was uncovered. Of course he wasn't wearing any underwear so the thing behind him had full access at once. He tried his best to relax his body, without much success as something hot and big touched his backside. 

He gasped as two big paws grabbed his hips and screwed his eyes shut. He knew what came next and he knew that without any sort of preparation this was going to hurt. On the other hand it would hurt with preparation, he knew that, but now it would be so much worse. 

The wolf couldn't hold himself back, in fact he saw little reason to with that tight and warm hole taunting him. So holding the smaller creature tight he pushed forward.

Stefan screamed as the giant cock breached the ring of muscles in his ass without much trouble. Despite all the training he simply could not keep silent. The monsters cock felt like it was going to tear him apart. Reflexively he tried to push the giant thing back out, clenching down on it in the process. Of course that was useless, he knew it was.

The beast didn't care much for Stefans lack of discipline, or about his pain, as he started his forceful thrusting. Each thrust came fast and hard, burying his cock deep in the mans intestines. Every one wrenching another scream out of his new toy. He growled in pleasure. 

Stefan was sure something inside of him had to break before long. It still hurt and it simply didn't get any better. There was no way to get used to this. He felt the heavy balls of the monster slapping against his ass now as it rutted inside him. At least he couldn't go in any deeper now he hoped. There was no way he could be any fuller, it felt like his whole gut was filled with each thrust. 

It didn't take long for the slave to stop screaming, his voice hoarse and throat raw by now. The clawed hands on his hips held onto him like a vice, the skin beneath already blossoming with dark bruises. 

The wolf quickened his pace again as he felt his cock twitch. Every one of his thrust pitched the limp human forward by a bit, his claws dragging him back before each new thrust. 

His knot started to swell now and quickly started to press against the others abused asshole. 

Stefan lost his breath at the sheer size of the thing as it pressed against his resisting flesh. His screaming renewed in weak broken noises that held nothing human or coherent. He wasn't even begging, because he knew it was useless. 

The creature started to use shorter and far more violent thrusts now, determined to get it all inside of this deliciously warm and tight hole. 

And finally, after several useless tries the muscles in his victims ass gave way to the wolfs knot. 

Stefan screamed an animalistic screech as his tormentor bottomed out inside of him, his furry chest pressed against his back now. He sobbed in pain as the wolf took up his rutting again, more intensely as he neared orgasm.

Then finally he came with a howl, his claws digging into the small humans hips as his cock started spurting hot cum into his bowels. More and more came as the creature chased that last bit of pleasure. 

The slave felt the hot and sticky liquid fill him up uncomfortably as the wolf leaned over him, spent and content for a moment. His body was heaving in sobs he couldn't, and didn't really try to, control. 

After only a few moments the wolf leaned up again, pressed his paw against the humans back and started pulling back. He didn't care about his knot still tying them together as he simply forced it out. It came free with a wet popping sound. 

The wolf left satisfied. Stefan barely twitched as he departed. He was already a mess, tears streaked down his face and cum leaking out of his ass, bruises and scratches maring his hips. He sobbed, as silently as he could manage as he was left alone on the table.

It didn't last long. Only moments later a new figure emerged from one of the adjoining doorframes. This one was bigger and bulkier than the wolf had been, his snout shorter and his ears round. This ones hands held claws that were longer and looked more wicked than the wolfs had, his fur was brown. A bear Stefan realized as he weakly lifted his head to follow it's advance towards him. 

A rumbling growl erupted from it's chest as it reached the human. It simply grasped a fistful of his tunic without hesitating and lifted the warm body up from the table. 

Stefan yelped, shocked, and flailed, but neither got any reaction from this new creature. Instead he was simply grabbed with two massive paws on his sides and positioned with his leaking ass over the bears crotch. 

He didn't get much time to prepare for anything, instead he was slammed down on the rock hard cock of the bear holding him. The beast had used enough force to spear him to the hilt in one trust, his asshole without any chance to resist the giant intrusion as he was simply pressed down until he would go no further. 

Again the slave screamed, much weaker than in the beginning, as the bear lifted him up all the way just to slam him back down with the same force. If possible this one was bigger than the wolf had been and it used the unresisting human as nothing more than a cocksleeve. 

It continued like that, always lifting the sobbing human all the way up only to slam him back down again, faster and faster as he started to leak precum. It mixed with the old cum still dripping out of him when he was not stuffed full of cock. 

Lucky for him the beast was not blessed with stamina to match its size and so this endeavor only lasted a few agonizing minutes until the bear pressed him down into his crotch and held him there as he came in thick shots, filling him with his cum. 

He was barely done when he pulled the human free again and simply dropped him to the floor. He trotted off content.

Stefan collapsed in a heap, barely grunting as he struck the hard floor. Whimpering he rolled into a ball and pressed his eyes closed where he lay. His ass was leaking thick come and he was going to have bruises on his ass, hips and probably the ribs too. 

He was granted a few moments of respite until he heard new footfalls coming closer. He did not look up, it was of no consequence because whatever it was was going to take what he wanted from him no matter his reaction. 

A clawed paw in his hair pulled him up roughly and Stefan struggled to his knees. As he glanced up he was greeted with the grinning visage of a tiger towering over him, his already hard red member pointed at his face. 

Suppressing a sob he leaned forward and took the tip of the cock awaiting him into his mouth obediently. The creature was going to put it there anyway, he knew that, so making it harder on himself wasn't going to help any. 

The tiger bucked forward as soon as he felt the warmth enveloping him, one claw still firmly in the black hair of the human. 

The tigers cock was musky and thick. Not quite as big as the wolfs, but bigger than a human would be. The smell was stronger too, the taste matching that. 

Quickly the tiger started to fuck into his mouth in earnest. Using his paw to pull him close and bucking his hips forward at the same time he pushed his cock deep into the others mouth, hitting the back of his throat without problems. 

Stefan was considering himself lucky that his gag reflex was trained well enough that he wasn't really gagging on the meat rod filling him, but even so it was big enough to cut off his air when it was deep, leaving him gasping for it when he could. 

He was so focused on the cock in his mouth that he startled when another figure grabbed onto his hips and hauled him up. His hands shot up and grasped at the tigers hips. A warning growl caused him to drop them again quickly. 

On his back another cock breached his red asshole without meeting much resistance. It was similar in size to the one still fucking his mouth, but the paws grabbing him where more delicate. The claws that grazed his skin where the same as always though. 

Without preamble the beast at his rear started thrusting erratically. The tiger at his front did not let up either, leaving the battered slave spitroasted between the two. 

The thrusts were coming without any sort of coordination between them, each creature only aiming for its own climax. For Stefan that meant no way of anticipating when a thrust would pit him forward far onto the cock in his mouth or when one hard thrust at his front pushed the one at his back balls-deep into him. He simply hung there, trying to be as limp and pliable as he could to help alleviate even a bit of the pain. 

Finally the tiger rumbled a deep purring sound in his chest as he pushed the humans face deep into his crotch as his cock twitched and spat hot strings of cum. Stefan swallowed the thick, bitter substance, without much chance not to as the tiger held him down on his cock until he was spent. 

Just as Stefan thought he would pass out for lack of air the tiger finally pulled back and dropped him. Sadly the beast on his rear was still busy fucking him fast and deep and so the human struggled to brace himself against the hard concrete. When it finally came and dropped him too he had scrapes on both of his arms where he had tried to hold himself up against the thrusts. He just collapsed bonelessly where he was dropped, shaking in lingering pain and coughing. He didn't bother standing up, because he knew the next one would not be long away. 

He had no idea how many cocks he had serviced by now, how much cum he had swallowed and how much had filled his ass. Once more he was speared on two cocks, two wolves who were both aggressively rutting into the hole they occupied, as a siren blared and red light flooded the chamber. Both beasts dropped their bounty at that sound, heads held high in alert, as they left.

Stefan found himself dazed on the floor as the door hissed open. He blinked and nearly sobbed in relief as he crawled towards the open gateway. Once inside it shut behind him and the door in his front opened instead. His master stood beyond that door. The slave forced himself to crawl towards the man and threw himself at his feet as soon as he could, trying to kiss his shoes. 

His master kicked him harshly though, causing him to flinch away from the man. "Don't touch me, filthy thing! You're ruining my shoes." He snarled. 

Stefan cringed at that. Stupid. "I-I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll do anything, please." He babbled. 

His master smirked down on him. "I hope you learned something too. We rescued you the first time and we can always give you back if you're ungrateful." He declared.

Stefan nodded furiously. "Y-yes Master. I'm sorry Master, I'll always be grateful Master. I'll never refuse you again. Thank you for taking me back Master." In contrast to that hell everything his Master was asking of him was nothing.

His Master hummed. "We'll see about that. Go wash, then see me." He instructed before turning sharply and leaving him. 

Stefan struggled to his feet and stumbled towards the shower.


End file.
